1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to milling mechines, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved milling machine utilizing a postionable scale relative to a respective table of the machine to continuously re-orient a zero position relative to a respective table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of milling machines and measuring devices associated with milling machines are a developed and well known association in the prior art. Scales in the prior art are required to properly orient tool assemblies and the like relative to machines and accordingly such machines have attendent scale devices associated therewith. Scale devices of the prior art, however, fail to provide the flexibility of usage and are of a relatively complex organization relative to the instant invention providing a readily replaceable scale system utilizing various measuring systems easily mountable relative to a milling table and slidably positionable relative thereto continuously re-orient a zero position relative to the table. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,999 to Colangelo utilizing a scale positionable in overlying relationship relative to a spindle to orient a dial indicator relative to the spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,722 to Hinkley provides for a planar drilling table utilizing a gauge member formed with a scale slidably and fixedly mounted orthogonally and laterally relative to the table to properly orient the drill relative to an associated work place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,781 to Klaiban provides for a measuring gauge in use particularly with radial arm tools, wherein the gauge is formed of a first vertical scale slidably mounted relative to a horizontal scale to properly orient the tool member relative to an associated work piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,586 to Mullen provides a height indicator gauge utilizing a "U" shaped bracket provided with scale members thereon to properly associate an underlying saw relative to an associated upper table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,267 to Wilterdink, et al., wherein a scale member is positioned overlying an associated table to provide an indicator member relative to the table for use in combination with machine tools.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved milling machine positioning apparatus which address both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.